


Look of Love

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [76]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Pepe readies for the great pursuit of love.





	Look of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 28. wear

He was in the pursuit of true love, the amor of his dreams. There was something so noble, so wonderful to the chase, and he had to look precisely his best for when he found his perfect soulmate in the harsh world around him.

"Mais non," Pepe said, looking in the mirror at the bow tie he had chosen. "It is lacking, hmm, je ne sais quoi." His eye fell on the top hat he had discarded earlier and put it on as well. "Oui!"

That decided, a cane was added for the fashion of it, and Pepe prowled out.


End file.
